Forged and Unflinching
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: A mysterious soldier visits Madame Cora's brothel. Regina takes a personal interest. FTL, AU, Swan Queen. Dark themes, trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings: Rape mentions, dark themes, prostitution. **_

"_If you won't come pick this luscious red ripe fruit, I will" _

"This way to peruse the merchandise," Cora smiled saccharine and extended her hand to usher the three weary soldiers in from the waning dusk.

A lick of cool air wafted through the cozy, lantern lit parlor, and alerted Regina to the arrival of new clients. She quirked an eyebrow as they entered. Standing, she smoothed her silks and instantly sized up the new customers' potential. Traveling soldiers were easily sated and even easier to swindle. She clicked her tongue in approval. The energy of the sleepy brothel changed from humdrum to pulsing and competitive in a heartbeat.

"Let your desire be known; don't be shy dear fellows," Cora nodded to the men and gestured to her girls as they lined up. They paired off quickly: a tall robust rugged man for Lady Red, and a lean and willowy bloke for Lady Snow. The third man was of much smaller stature than the others. His helmet hid his face, but Regina could tell from his stance and nerves he was young.

He hung back and shuffled in uncertainty, and Regina took the opportunity to present herself. She lifted his chin with her finger, so her caramel mocha eyes could seek shaded green orbs. Yes, so young. Regina's lip curled into a manipulative sneer: A half-hearted strip tease, along with the swift and well-timed use of her hand and he'd spend himself in minutes. She pushed her leg forward to expose her smooth bare thigh through the high slit of her gown drawing the young man's attention to her body.

"May I tempt you, my boy?"

A flinch, a swallow and a small nod was the only affirmation she received.

"Lay down your silver and accompany me to the loft," Regina drawled, holding out her hand for his leather coin pouch. It was handed over willingly, but his hand on her forearm stopped her as she turned to ascend the stairs.

"Could we go somewhere more private?" The voice was high but the tone was low. Regina showed no signs of alarm at the odd request. Most clients were so eager to commence they'd start and finish in the parlor if allowed.

Cora flitted over, always attuned to a situation in her house, "What is the trouble here?"

"No trouble, we wish to go for a stroll in the grove."

Cora gave her a pointed look, and Regina smiled; she had powerful defensive magic. She could turn his sword to water if things took a turn.

"Outside appointments are charged at the _exotic_ rate," Cora tilted her chin and pursed her lips, and Regina handed over the boy's silver. Without looking, Regina took his hand and led him through the parlor. She stopped to gather a thick blanket, and they went on out through the backdoor together.

This wasn't the first man she'd worked for who barely spoke; Regina preferred the quiet ones to the loud obnoxious oafs who rambled incoherently as they rutted.

The night was cool, but not unbearably so. The first strains of autumn's notes were felt amongst the trees; orange and brown leaves littered the ground. They walked in the light of the new moon, through the rows of trees until Regina came to a stop under one. She spread the blanket efficiently, and plucked a perfect red apple from a limb.

"Each girl here has a tree to tend to. This one is _mine_," Regina kneeled on the blanket, as the soldier lowered himself to his knees before her with cumbersome difficulty.

"The fruit my tree offers is unrivaled amongst the rest," Regina purred, proudly handing over the apple to the silent man. Regina raised her hands to his helmet and began to carefully remove it. She was curious as to why he desired such privacy, and why he had kept the helmet on for so long when the others had removed theirs upon entry. Of course, if he was unfair she could replace it and tell him that it excited her more that way. The stranger gripped the apple firmly, as if bracing himself. Regina could feel the tension and fear in the body in front of her. She prayed he was no younger than 16 summers. She would turn him out along with her fee if that was the case.

The helmet slipped off easily and Regina couldn't hide her surprise when she revealed long blonde ringlets and the apple cheeked face of a woman.

"Oh my…" she breathed in wonder; she was half in shock and half in awe by the beauty she had revealed.

"Sorry…I didn't want to say…" the woman murmured in quietly. She looked up expectantly to Regina who willed herself to close her open jaw. She thought she had seen it all.

"You're a soldier?" Regina was amazed by the thought of a female who battled. The possibilities…

"I am on the run and in hiding. The men I am traveling with do not know of my…condition," The woman flustered, and bit her lip, "We can just sit here for a while, perhaps?"

Regina looked her over, her eyes coming to rest on the steel breast plates and the chainmail beneath them. They did not receive business from women clients and Regina only had opportunity to indulge her private desires while auditioning new girls for the brothel.

"What do they call you?" Regina moved closer to the woman and reached out to trace the clenched line of the woman's jaw. She kept her touch feather light and unassuming.

"Emma."

"You've already paid, my dear. Surely there is something I can do for you? And the men you've come with will not seek leave for hours. Now tell me whatever you wish and I will make it so," Regina cooed softly as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She wanted this woman.

"I-I want to…" Emma looked up to the sky, gazing at the moon between the twisted branches of the apple tree above her, "…feel safe for a little while."

Regina lost all sense of reason when she heard Emma's quiet admission, her mouth went dry as she unclasped Emma's armor, pulling it free from her chest, "Let me…"

The chainmail was next and then she untucked the soft billowy cotton of the tunic from Emma's leather britches. When Regina reached her bare stomach she placed her hands on her softly rounded belly. She stopped cold and stammered, "you're with child?"

Emma nodded shamefully, "My village was burned; I got away, but not before they…he…"

"Shh…" Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, the urge to draw her close and protect surging through her like second nature, "you're safe here...now."

Emma surprised herself when on impulse she leaned in and brushed her soft pink lips to Regina's red plump ones: A kiss of gratitude. Emma had long ago lost track of the time she had spent alone and fearing for her life and that of her unborn; the growing swell of her belly was the only indicator of the passing months. She only meant the kiss to last a second, but when she pulled away Regina's expression had changed. Regina cradled her face and pulled her closer, they hovered together, breathing the same air until Regina kissed her again. This time there was _passion_: a feeling Regina thought was dead and lost to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Go ahead, go way low in my honey lovin' arms"_

Tender kisses, gave way to a stronger demonstration of the budding feelings growing and emerging between them. Emma clung to Regina's body as Regina's hands wrapped reverently around her hips. Emma licked her lips and a look of uncertainty crossed her smooth features. Regina noticed, and when she spoke the concern and tender quality in her voice surprised her, "Look at me. Do you want this?"

Emma's large eyes opened, glistening in the moonlight, she nodded succinctly to urge Regina onward- for more. Regina smiled and stroked Emma's soft hair, kissing her again. They rocked their bodies together and it felt like a lullaby. Regina murmured tales of Emma's beauty against the column of her throat. She caressed her swollen breasts, rubbing her lips against her chest, and skimming her hands down her sides.

"Beautiful," Regina breathed into her skin. She claimed an offered nipple between her full lips, pulling it gently as Emma gasped at the sensation.

She splayed her palms over the round bloom of Emma's stomach, cradling the weight of her belly, and then stroking downwards. She made sure not to jostle or press her weight into her as she laid Emma onto her back and their panting breaths became stronger in the still night. The moon illuminated their activity, and Regina knew time was limited. A new night scented chill permeated the air, and she felt Emma shiver beneath her touch. She carefully traced two fingers through lust dampened folds, sensual and soft. Regina couldn't bear to startle or unnerve her; she felt her own sex pulse and stir in time with her heartbeat, "What shall you have of me?"

The reply was swift and breathless, "Your lips…your kiss."

Regina was used to performing a duty, always remaining in complete control: her body and mind cold and manipulative in each and every action. This moment stood in stark contrast; in this her blood felt alive and sizzling as she ran her hands over Emma's warm, strong thighs, brushing her thumbs lightly over her. The fact that Emma was in need of several heavy meals of stew did not escape Regina's attention. She felt angry and strongly possessive of the young woman and her unborn; a pregnant woman must always be able to eat her fill. Regina wanted to nurture her, protect and treat her. She desired to keep her safe and keep her close.

With renewed desire she nipped and caressed the skin of Emma's inner thighs. Her mouth felt greedy as it journeyed over every bit of her fragrant warmth marked with the slick evidence of her need. Regina hummed in appreciation of her delicate taste; she teased and suckled the gentle flesh. Feasting on her as if she were sucking a ripe and juicy fruit and Emma attempted to hold her body still, but her hips swiveled and rose with each swipe of Regina's soothing tongue.

Unable to quell her own desire by rubbing her thighs together, Regina's hand traveled beneath her skirts seeking her own hardened bud, drawing her moisture over it with her raking fingers. The heavy sensation of radiating heat enveloped her as a coiling pressure grew and multiplied, the action of drawing out pleasure from her body was foreign and heavenly. She rubbed herself harder, as she continued lapping and sucking at Emma's sweetness.

Emma cried out, her body unbearably hot, flesh swelling under the exotic pressure of Regina's tongue. A slew of fresh arousal drenched Regina's mouth and chin as Emma bucked and clenched through her strong release. Regina's own body gave way, and the dizzying cloud of static filled her head as she shook in decadent gratification.

As Emma stilled and her body cooled, Regina gently washed her, cleaning her with her tongue. She never wanted this to end because she knew that when they were through Emma would make leave and she'd never know what became of her. The thought was painful and troublesome- much more so than she would have entertained possible. She pulled Emma up to her, rocking her once more, regarding her body with an almost holy reverence. Nothing had ever felt so right, as having this dear lost soul in her arms. Emma smiled, leaning up to offer a sweet and thankful kiss. Regina accepted it wholeheartedly, the astounding intimacy she felt at one kiss seemed to erase everything she had been or done before this. She had new purpose.

"Stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forged and Unflinching (3)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: M, TW: Rape mentions.

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

"_Knowing how the common-folk condemn what it is I do, to you, to keep you warm  
being a woman, being a woman"_ ~ Joanna Newsom "Only Skin"

Regina wished for her to stay, inexplicably she felt she could shelter this lost woman.

"I- how? I could endanger you If anyone comes for me, and I do not come without heavy burden," Emma's face shone in the light, and Regina felt she knew her heart of sadness.

"Who would look for you in a brothel?" Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, offering a smile, stroking Emma's apple cheek softly.

"It would be suitable? No one would mind, I mean…maybe just for a few days, to rest," Emma wrestled with the concept of hope. She never allowed herself to let it in. This would be no different she was sure.

A dark shadow crossed Regina's face as she thought of her mother. There was no way to smuggle in and hide a woman in the brothel. Emma redressed quickly and retrieved her helmet.

"My mother, the Madame- if she agrees to it- will you stay?" Regina to, was unaccustomed to thinking in terms of hope.

"Yes, I think I would like…to stay with you," Emma slowly stood cradling her stomach, as Regina draped the blanket over their shoulders to stave off the cold as they walked languidly back up the path and through the door.

"Put your helmet back on for a moment," Regina whispered as they approached.

Cora stood at the entrance, hands on her hips a wide coy smile on her lips.

"Did you enjoy yourself, soldier?" Cora raised her eyebrows in an attempt to coax out a gratuity for the Madame.

"Mother, the solider is not as he appears," Regina's eyes turned to the floor, as she addressed Emma, "Go on, take off your helmet."

Emma slowly did as asked, revealing herself. Cora looked more amused than surprised when Emma faced her.

"She seeks refuge," Regina said forward and to the point.

"A blonde, lovely. You'll earn a nice wage. Keep the armor on and many of our gents will pay an extra price for the experience."

"No, she will not work. Not like that," Regina waved her arms and stood in front of Emma to shield her from Cora's gaze.

"And let a woman such as this go to waste?" Cora brushed Regina aside, and circled Emma as she stood. Emma stared straight ahead, only nodding almost imperceptibly to Regina in reassurance.

Cora moved closer, inspecting, "Lift your tunic, dear. Any scars, burn marks, or deformities of the flesh?"

"Don't, Emma," Regina put her hand on Emma's forearm. "Mother, I said she will not be a whore."

"Well, we can't spare a bed for someone who is not an earner," Cora reached forward to touch Emma's chest, and sensed two heartbeats in her body immediately. Cora shot Regina a scathing look, and exited the room without another word.

"Emma go on upstairs, second door on the left. I will finish talking to Cora," Regina directed a hesitant Emma to the stairway.

"Are you sure? My party hasn't left yet, I can go with them?" Emma spoke to reason.

"Please, just go get comfortable. I know you're tired. I'll bring you some dinner," Regina pleaded as Emma nodded and headed quietly up the stairs. Regina strode into Cora's dealing room hell-bent on getting her way, no matter what the price. She could be quite stubborn at times.

Cora was seated at her vanity, taking down her hair. She scowled as Regina entered, "Don't pretend that you didn't know about the baby. Not one, but two mouths to feed? You do realize it costs to keep my stock well fed and groomed."

"She is not a horse, she will stay with me, and I will pay her way," Regina remained adamant.

"No, of course not, dear, I cherish my horses. You wish to keep her as you would a stray cat? Oh, Regina, don't be weak. Don't disappoint mother."

"But mother, she is in need, and I-"Regina cut off, unsure of what she was going to say, except that she was willing to do anything to keep Emma with her.

"Save it dear. I can see you are resolved on this matter. She may stay, but we'll work out the terms of this arrangement. We need someone who can cook, clean, and serve, but she'll have to sleep in the stables."

"She is staying with me, in my room," Regina paced behind Cora. She felt her heart quicken, she couldn't believe Cora was actually agreeing to it.

"Sharing your bed? Where will you be doing your work? Will you charge her? Or will she have you for free?" Cora's lip quirked up in a sick smirk that made Regina's stomach curl. She had no right to question.

"I'll be able to protect her if she's close to me," Regina shrugged helplessly, always feeling like a scared and tiny child in Cora's presence. Cora always had the upper hand.

"Let's not pretend we both don't know what you are. She's just your sort, isn't she? Your penchant for your own kind, though deviant, is the one thing that makes you the best whore in this entire house. You never lose your head around men. You remain unattached, unflinching. You're so good at pretending, Regina; it is second nature. Darling, I know they disgust you, but you're so good at it."

"Don't, I'm warning you…you don't know what it's like," Regina sat on the edge of Cora's bed, feeling deflated and ashamed.

"It may do you good to keep a pet, now that I think about it. Though, don't get excited yet, we still have to a deal to work out. Of course when the child comes, that is out of the question. Nothing drives away clients like the relentless screaming of a needy baby. I shall not allow it. She will not be keeping the bastard. It will be dealt to the Dark One to replenish our supply of male invigoration potion, or left on the sugar crumb step of the Blind Witch in offering. That is not up for discussion."

Regina stood again and paced in outrage. She had bitten her tongue too many times, "would you send a child to the Dark One if it was in my womb, if it was your relation by blood?"

"Oh Regina, you realize you could rut like a hound for all of time, fill your cunt to the brim with the seed of the most virile and potent of men, and you'd never carry a child. You're not destined to be a mother. I wouldn't wish that burden on you, my dear," Cora removed her earrings and stood gracefully turning her back so Regina could help unlace her corset.

Regina faltered, knowing it to be true. She felt the darkness inside her, like an ever present storm cloud festering inside her woman. A dark and nasty curse of her body and she suspected, placed there by her own mother. In that moment, Regina promised herself that she would not let any harm befall Emma's child. She would get them free and keep them safe no matter what.

"Now, your new pet looks hungry. She'll be eating for her and the bastard. How do you expect to provide for and nourish your stray? This is a business," Cora disrobed and donned her nightshirt moving about the room in preparation for bed.

"I'll up my earnings. Have shifts at the docks when the pirates pull into port. I'll take Lady Red's clients when the moon is full, and she is in her condition," Regina wracked her brain for other ways to earn.

"A noble offering dear, but I'm afraid that won't be enough. I have a proposition. You keep your straw-haired dream girl in exchange for signing a binding contract. The terms are clear, but it's not forever. I'm sure at some point, you'll be released."

"You said you wouldn't bring up the contract again," Regina gulped, tears already ready to fall. She knew Cora had agreed too easily to letting Emma stay. She knew that her mother had been waiting for Regina to have a moment of need and then she'd prey on the opportunity. She would not let her mother see her cry. Regina steeled herself and blinked back her tears, "What are the terms?"

"So you'd consider it? After months of refusal, and now for a peasant you just rutted in the grass with?" Cora almost laughed at how easy this was. How absurd.

"What are the terms?" Regina ground out before she lost her nerve, and went running.

"The terms are simple. I'd send another girl, but you have magic, which is what this very wealthy client wants- your particular skills. Once you sign this agreement, you will be the client's personal whore. You will escort him to his events, warm his bed, his body, and keep your mouth shut unless you're on your knees before him. Do you agree to the terms? "

Regina took a deep breath. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of how Emma felt in her arms and under her touch. She was willing to pay any price if it meant reclaiming that feeling of passion and happiness again.

"Yes, mother I agree. I will serve the king with my body and my magic."


End file.
